En el lavabo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Una vez al año, Myrtle recibe una visita muy especial que la hace sentir viva de nuevo. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**EN EL LAVABO**

**Por Cris Snape**

Maud Weeper camina despacio por los viejos pasillos del castillo, su bastón resonando en el suelo a cada paso que da. Es una mujer mayor de pelo blanco, ojos oscuros y nariz achatada. Aunque en su juventud fue una mujer alta, el peso de los años la obliga a andar un poco encorvada y con bastante torpeza.

A su lado, Albus Dumbledore amolda sus pasos a los de la mujer. Aunque la señora Weeper es _muggle_ e invitarla a Hogwarts supone un pequeño quebradero de cabeza, siempre visita el castillo por esas fechas. Por fortuna están en pleno verano y no hay estudiantes que puedan irle con el cuento a sus padres porque, aunque el viejo Albus no considera que esté haciendo algo malo, lo que menos necesita es recibir las protestas de unos cuantos _sangrepuras_ de ideas anticuadas.

Cuando llegan a los lavabos de la segunda planta, Dumbledore detiene sus pasos y le abre la puerta galantemente a la mujer. Como cada año, y poco importa que hayan pasado ya cuatro décadas, Maud Weeper siente miedo.

—¿Seguro que Myrtle está ahí?

—Completamente seguro. Puede pasar a verla cuando quiera.

La señora Weeper asiente y traspasa el umbral de la puerta sin poder dejar de temblar. Recuerda la primera vez que estuvo allí, cuando aún se sentía absolutamente devastada por la muerte de su única hija y pensaba que nunca podría salir adelante. Incluso se llegó a plantear la posibilidad de quitarse la vida para reunirse con ella, pero por fortuna Albus Dumbledore había ido a casa y le había explicado un montón de cosas.

Cuando los señores del Ministerio de Magia les dijeron a ella y a su amado Henry que Myrtle había fallecido, no les contaron cómo ni por qué. Los brujos no eran gente que acostumbrara a dar demasiadas explicaciones, menos aún a dos simples _muggles_ como ellos. Pero el señor Dumbledore sí lo había hecho y les había dicho algo más: que Myrtle se había convertido en fantasma.

Al principio, Maud no se lo creyó. Era imposible, pero últimamente había visto demasiadas cosas imposibles y cuando el señor Dumbledore les ofreció la posibilidad de ir a Hogwarts para verla, a Maud casi le da un infarto. El brujo les dijo que le apenaba muchísimo su situación y que por eso les estaba ayudando, pero cuando Maud sugirió la posibilidad de quedarse a vivir en Hogwarts para estar cerca de su hija, el hombre simplemente les dijo que no. La señora Weeper suplicó y obtuvo una pequeña concesión: podría visitar a Myrtle por su cumpleaños.

Los señores Weeper no habían fallado ni una sola vez. Cuando la muerte se llevó a Henry, Maud siguió yendo y, aún ahora, cuando las fuerzas le fallan y presiente que el fin está cerca, la mujer no pierde ocasión de ver a su querida hija. Su pobre Myrtle, condenada a ser una niña para siempre.

Después del instante de duda, Maud entra al cuarto de baño y escucha la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Aunque en cierta forma lo que se ha hecho a sí misma a lo largo de toda su vida ha sido una pequeña tortura, no se arrepiente de una sola de sus visitas. Maud da una vuelta sobre sí misma y su voz resuena en las paredes cuando habla.

—Myrtle, cariño. ¿Dónde estás?

Tarda un segundo en aparecer, pero finalmente la cabeza de su hija sobresale por una pared. Al principio está seria, pero en cuanto ve a Maud sonríe y se acerca a ella con el entusiasmo propio de una niña.

—¡Mamá! ¡Has venido!

—Pues claro que sí, cielo. Tenía que felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

Maud se muere de ganas de abrazarla otra vez, pero debe conformarse con sentir el frío que su esencia incorpórea desprende.

—Muchas gracias, mamá.

—¿Cómo has estado, Myrtle?

—Bueno. Aburrida, ya sabes.

Maud asiente. La pena la invade mientras ve el rostro serio de su hija. La pobre Myrtle nunca fue una chica popular ni tuvo muchos amigos y le duele enormemente la soledad que la rodea ahora. Myrtle le cuenta un montón de cosas que le han pasado a lo largo de ese año, le habla de los nuevos estudiantes, de los otros fantasmas, de lo amable que es con ella Minerva McGonagall y de lo mucho que odia a un tal Peeves. Maud la escucha con atención, sin poder creerse que esa niña siga siendo su hija porque, aunque parezca mentira, Myrtle acaba de cumplir cincuenta y cinco años.

Al cabo de un rato, la señora Weeper se siente muy cansada, pero no es por culpa de Myrtle porque su hija puede hablar todo lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo sólo tienen un día al año y a ninguna de las dos les parece suficiente. Y Maud realmente no quiere sacar el tema porque es doloroso y angustiante, pero tiene que hacerlo. Por su bien y por el de su hija.

—Myrtle, cariño. Tengo que decirte algo —Su hija se calla y la mira con expresión interrogante—. Estoy muy enferma, cielo.

—¿Cómo de enferma?

—Muy enferma. Los médicos me han dicho que no podré volver a ponerme buena.

Maud sufre un mundo confesando aquello. Myrtle frunce el ceño como si no pudiera comprender. Pero tiene que hacerlo, no le queda otra.

—¿Tan enferma como papá? —Pregunta al fin, y su voz suena floja, insegura.

—Sí, mi vida. Tanto como él.

Myrtle reflexiona un instante y Maud puede sentir como propias sus ganas de llorar.

—¿Eso significa que no vendrás el año que viene?

—Ojalá pudiera, cielo.

—¿Te vas a morir?

Maud asiente porque no es capaz de hablar. Sabe que su hija es famosa en Hogwarts porque siempre está llorando y gritando de _pena_, pero en esa ocasión apenas emite un lastimoso quejido. Maud siente nuevamente ganas de abrazarla y la impotencia invade su cuerpo.

—Ya soy muy mayor, cariño. Sé que para ti es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado porque, pese a todo, sigues siendo una niña, pero se me han agotado las fuerzas. Y lo siento mucho.

Myrtle no dice nada. Vuela por el lavabo durante un rato, pensando y emitiendo ese pequeño quejido de vez en cuando. Maud no sabe qué hacer o decir para calmar su dolor porque ella está casi tan rota como su hija. Al cabo de un rato, Myrtle se planta de nuevo frente a ella.

—¿Vas a irte con papá? —Maud asiente. Siempre ha sido creyente y está segura de que Henry la espera en algún sitio—. ¿Al cielo?

—Sí, cariño. Eso creo.

—Pues me alegro, aunque me gustaría ir con vosotros.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque no puedo.

—¿No puedes?

—Creo que perdí mi oportunidad —Myrtle se muerde el labio inferior y Maud extiende una mano en su dirección—. Cuando me morí, no quise cruzar al otro lado. Me dio mucho miedo.

Nunca han hablado sobre ello, pero Maud puede entender su temor, su angustia y su dolor. Su pobre Myrtle murió cuando sólo era una niña. ¿Cómo no iba a estar asustada?

—¿Y no hay otra manera?

Maud quiera tenerla a su lado para siempre, lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo le dice que no es posible. Tendrá que conformarse con la compañía del siempre leal Henry Weeper.

—No lo sé, mamá.

—Hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que podamos irnos juntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Myrtle asiente. Pasan un buen rato haciendo planes sobre el futuro y, cuando se despiden, lo hacen con el mismo afecto de otros años. Desgraciadamente, la chica no encuentra una forma de seguir su camino a través del velo.

Maud ya no vuelva a visitarla nunca más.

**FIN**


End file.
